world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Balish Sami Such Problems
01:42 -- arcaneArtisan AA began trolling conciseTactician CT at 01:42 -- 01:42 AA: Hi Balish! 01:43 CT: Ah, yes, HELLO Sami. I ASSUME you are here to PESTER me about my EPISODE as well? 01:44 AA: Well I was a little worried about that, yeah. Are you feeling okay? 01:44 CT: I will SAY what I said to Beau, that was UNFORTUNATE and it will not HAPPEN AGAIN. 01:44 AA: Okay. But if you ever just need to like vent or anything, I'm a good listener. 01:44 AA: Sometimes it helps to get this stuff out. 01:45 CT: Sami you have NO IDEA what that is ABOUT. I don't THINK you can handle it. 01:46 AA: Well no, I don't know what it's about. I mean you've never opened up to me or anything, and maybe it's some sort of crazy alien thing that I have no way of understanding... 01:46 AA: ...but that doesn't mean I can't LISTEN. 01:47 CT: MAYBE I'll open UP to you if you become INVINSIBLE. 01:48 AA: Hey, I'm pretty invincible! I survived a meeting with Jack, didn't I? 01:48 CT: Sami I cull people. I HAVE and I WILL. That is TIED to it, that's all. Let it LAY. 01:49 AA: Okay, fine, I won't pry. But I want you to feel like you CAN come to me when you're feeling up to it. 01:49 AA: That's what friends are for! 01:49 CT: Ug, more FRIENDSHIP I didn't ASK for. 01:50 CT: ALRIGHT I will THINK about it, but it MAY be UNSAFE. 01:50 AA: Haha, you don't have to ASK for friendship! We're all in this together, right? 01:50 AA: But that's not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about, actually. 01:53 AA: First, I was talking to Libby, and she said to tell you she misses you. 01:53 CT: Yes, Beau has INFORMED me. 01:54 CT: I KNOW it hurts for us to be APART, yes, but it is BETTER this way. I won't LET my feelings CONFLICT with her safety. 01:54 AA: Hmm. I guess I can KIND OF see where you're coming from, but... 01:54 AA: ...I think Libby's really lonely, Balish. And you're obviously really special to her. 01:55 AA: I wouldn't want to put the people special to me in danger either, but I also know that if I were in Libby's shoes I would rather be in danger than not have the people I care about in my life. 01:56 CT: She's MORE IMPORTANT than that, though. 01:56 CT: It's DIFFICULT to EXPLAIN. 01:56 CT: TOO much HINGES on her being SAFE. 01:56 CT: I'll VISIT when I am SURE Jackie is looking ELSEWHERE, or a safe place where I am ABLE to. 01:57 AA: I think I kind of know what you mean. Kind of. I mean, I kind of feel the same way about all of my friends....but lately I guess I know how it feels to feel like someone is EXTRA important. 01:59 AA: Still. Libby's a big girl. She's survived for ages or something, right? She probably knows how to take care of herself, and knows how to tell when she's being reckless and when she's taking....what's the term? "Calculated risks?" 02:03 CT: Sami. 02:03 CT: I don't WANT to talk about this, as I have STATED, but if I lost Libby... 02:04 CT: Do you REMEMBER what happened? 02:04 CT: Just YESTERDAY. 02:04 CT: That would be a THOUSAND TIMES WORSE. 02:05 AA: I actually think I get that. A little. But still. You should at least pester her, so she doesn't have to feel so lonely. 02:06 CT: I KNOW I should talk to her MORE but if I do I will GO to her. I KNOW I will. 02:06 AA: Ughh. That sucks. But I feel so sad thinking of her being alone in that library. 02:07 AA: I guess maybe I could talk to her more. I hadn't felt like we were really close yet, but maybe it'd help keep her mind off of how much she MISSES YOU. <3 02:09 CT: You want me to FILL the void of a matesprite with pale flirting? NO thank you Sami. 02:09 AA: Huh? 02:10 CT: You're INCESSANTLY pale. It's RATHER amusing. 02:11 AA: Well I don't get out in the sun much, I guess....I tend to be inside drawing or sculpting or something. 02:11 AA: I'm not sure what that has to do with anything though. 02:11 CT: ... 02:12 CT: ASK your LOVER, I am SURE she will FILL you in. 02:13 AA: Fine, fine. I'll file it under "Balish is saying weird alien things again." 02:13 CT: GOOD idea, REALLY. 02:13 AA: Actually, I had another thing to talk to you about, but I don't think you'll like it. 02:13 AA: And I'm kind of worried I might be asking too much... 02:14 AA: ...but I really need help on this one, and you're my only lead, and even Libby thinks you're probably my only chance... 02:17 CT: What IS it Sami? 02:17 AA: I need your help on this juju or gigglemagic or whatever it is that's got me cursed. 02:19 CT: I TOLD you I am willing to HELP, Sami. I'm WAITING for that part of me to CALM DOWN before I can speak to it MORE about it. 02:19 AA: Okay, okay. I'm sorry to keep nagging. I'm just freaking out a little, I guess. 02:20 CT: It's UNDERSTANDIBLE, really. 02:20 AA: For a while I was only thinking about how scared I was after my meeting with Jack because of what happened to me. But now I keep thinking: he's going to go after my FRIENDS next. He might go after Beau next. 02:20 CT: So EVERY item you alchemize is affected by it? 02:20 CT: And you can COUNT on that Sami. 02:21 AA: No. So far it's just been my weapons. 02:21 CT: What do you FIGHT with? 02:21 AA: PAINTBRUSHKIND. 02:21 CT: ... 02:21 AA: But SO seemed to think the curse was on my sylladex, so I'm not sure if it really only affects my weapons or if that's just been how the dice have fallen. 02:22 CT: Okay I may attempt to CREATE something for you and SEE if that may WORK. 02:22 CT: We DO share an ASPECT, after all. 02:22 AA: Okay. Thanks Balish. 02:24 CT: You are WELCOME. 02:24 CT: Listen... Sami... I THINK you need to GIVE me that ITEM. 02:24 AA: What, the sweater? 02:24 CT: Yes. 02:24 AA: You're not afraid you might get cursed too? 02:25 CT: Of COURSE not. It wouldn't be FUNNY if I was. 02:26 AA: All right then. Be careful. 02:26 -- arcaneArtisan AA sends Balish the code for THAT SWEATER. -- 02:27 CT: I WILL. I'm not PLANNING on using it, just wish to ASK a SPECIALIST about it. 02:27 AA: Okay. 02:27 CT: Is that ALL Sami? 02:27 AA: This specialist....it doesn't have anything to do with what happened in that snowy snowy wonderland, does it? 02:27 CT: Yes, it DOES. HOW ABOUT I leave it at that? 02:28 AA: Well then be EXTRA careful, I guess. 02:28 AA: Thanks again for helping me out like this. 02:29 CT: You are WELCOME. I'll take my LEAVE. 02:29 AA: And I'll keep in touch with Libby so she doesn't get too lonely. 02:29 AA: But that doesn't mean you're off the hook for trying hard to get a chance to go see her as soon as it's safe! 02:29 CT: As IF ANYTHING could keep me AWAY. 02:30 AA: Okay then. Talk to you later. 02:30 CT: Now if you will EXCUSE me, I will TRY and contact her while STAYING on this plain. 02:30 CT: Goodbye, stay SAFE. 02:31 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling arcaneArtisan AA at 02:31 --